


Пропажа

by Draganna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draganna/pseuds/Draganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то стер память о Джессике у целого городка. Сэм ищет любимую. Только вот найдет ли ее прежней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пропажа

**Author's Note:**

> «Дин, привет! Если можешь – приезжай. У меня тут чепе – Джессика пропала! Очень тебя жду.»  
«Привет, Сэмми! Это что - шутка? Знаешь, сегодня не День дурака, так что… Хотя, наверное, ты не шутишь, ведь Джесс для тебя – святое… Ладно, чувак, постараюсь приехать как можно скорее.»

Ну святое – не святое, но к шикарной блондинке Сэм и вправду относился трепетно и нежно. Она с первого курса стала для него светом в окошке. Особенно после того, как парень вдрызг разругался с отцом, настаивавшим, чтобы младший Винчестер непременно принимал участие в охоте. А нежелание последнего воспринималось как трусость.

В общем, Сэм сбежал. Ему просто хотелось нормальной оседлой жизни, без вечных разъездов и одиночества. Хотелось иметь много друзей, ходить на работу, завести семью и детей… Самые обычные желания самого обычного мужчины. По крайней мере, по его разумению.

А ещё он жутко переживал за Дина, жалел – и одновременно безумно гордился старшим братом. Истинный пример для подражания, идеал, к которому стремишься – и точно знаешь: тот для тебя недоступен. Брат и стрелял без промаха, и нечисть «вот так, одной левой – бац, и готово!», и вообще – был самым лучшим человеком на свете. А потому, даже будучи сопливым пацанёнком, Сэм никак не мог взять в толк, почему отец вечно недоволен Дином. Ведь брат всегда старался выполнять любые требования и поручения Джона, стать полной его копией… Но, может, дело именно в том, что такое в принципе невозможно? Даже копируя кого-то, ты всё равно остаёшься собой, другим, не таким, как он…

Ладно, это уже дела минувших дней…  
Убегающий подросток считал, будто без его проделок, его вины Дину станет легче и проще ужиться с Джоном. Но как же он ошибался! Казалось, отец вообще перестал замечать старшего сына, передавая приказы (иначе не назовёшь) по мобильнику. И даже не звонками, а просто скидывая sms-ки… 

Нет, разумеется, Дин не жаловался (он вообще ни на что не жаловался, хотя Сэм не раз замечал в его взгляде горечь и боль), но как-то случайно оставил телефон на тумбе. И в это время пришло краткое сообщение с адресом… Обнаружив свою мобилу в руках брата, Дин разорался так, словно Сэм спёр у него Импалу и разбил вдребезги. И в ответ узнал о себе много интересного…  
Сэм ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Но общаться они не перестали. Даже наоборот. Только Дин крайне редко звонил первым.

Вот и теперь: к кому в первую очередь обратиться за помощью? Конечно же, к старшему брату. Он самый лучший. Он всё понимает и никогда не предаст. С малолетства Сэм привык ощущать заботу и поддержку со стороны Дина, а потому ему даже в голову не пришло искать совета у других.  
Да и разве чужие люди сумеют осознать всю полноту несчастья, обрушившегося на него с исчезновением Джесс? Разумеется, нет. Либо посмеются («Ну ушла, и что? Погуляет и вернётся!»), либо покрутят пальцем у виска (дескать, крыша съехала окончательно и бесповоротно)… Хотя… вот интересно: а вспомнит ли кто-нибудь из их общих знакомых, что вообще существовала такая девушка? 

А началась эта история очень даже обыденно.  
Сэм вернулся домой.  
\- Джесс!  
А в ответ – тишина.  
И в первое мгновение залитый светом просторный холл вдруг показался давящим, мрачным, холодным. Но парень мигнул – и видение ушло. А ведь это был первый звоночек, предвещавший несчастье. Но Сэм не воспринял его всерьёз. Джессика ведь и раньше временами брала тайм-аут.

Парень скинул куртку и ботинки, босиком прошлёпал на кухню. Осмотрелся (чаще всего любимая оставляла краткие записочки с предупреждением, где её искать в случае чего; но бывало – исчезала без предупреждения), ничего не обнаружил. Вздохнул («Могла бы и черкнуть пару слов. Знает же, я не стану её тревожить по пустякам.»). Залез в холодильник и, особо не заморачиваясь выбором еды, прихватил бутылку пива и соорудил бутерброд с колбасой и томатами. С удобством устроился на диване, отхлебнул большой глоток и задумался.

Эх, где тебя сейчас носит, братишка? С кем ты? Наверняка подцепил очередную смазливенькую мордашку и оттачивает мастерство в постели…  
Сэм, если честно, преклонялся перед способностью старшого заводить интрижки. Но никогда не завидовал. Ведь самому ему выпал выигрышный лотерейный билет с таким невероятно чудесным призом, как Джессика.

Да, братья всегда оставались лучшими друзьями. А потому Сэм, пусть и сбежал от тотального контроля со стороны старших Винчестеров, всегда готов был придти на выручку Дину. И по просьбе последнего парочку раз выезжал с ним на охоту.

Сперва – за вампиром, мстившим за уничтожение своего гнезда и создателя (тогда всё закончилось благополучно, без осложнений – в сарае обездвижили, вбили кол в сердце и сожгли).  
Но вот неупокоенный злобный дух чуть не прикончил Сэма. Вытащив брата почти с того света, Дин зарёкся привлекать его к подобным мероприятиям (опасался за жизнь «Саманты» - как шутливо обзывал малого за длинные пышные волосы, нежные черты лица и довольно изящные, почти девичьи жесты, когда парнишка сбрасывал с лица непослушную чёлку. Это прозвище в своё время жутко бесило подростка). А младший Винчестер особливо и не настаивал, предпочитая вести тихую, размеренную, но свою собственную жизнь – без монстров.  
Как-то незаметно для себя Сэм провалился в сон, оставив недоеденный бутерброд на журнальном столике.

Он стоял возле своего дома и глядел в окно. А в комнате Джессика, его белокурая богиня, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос и загадочно улыбаясь, медленно, чувственно раздевалась, будто священнодействуя.

Чёрт! Безумно хотелось влететь в дом, сперва задушить девушку в объятиях, а потом неторопливо, со вкусом зацеловать всю-всю-всю, от макушки до нежных пяточек. И уложить в постель. И опять целовать, покусывать, облизывать и теребить до тех пор, пока она не закричит от восторга, выгибаясь дугой под его умелыми пальцами. И ворваться в жаркое, влажное, ждущее лоно. Рваться внутрь, всё глубже и глубже, прикусывая маленькие мочки, соски пышных грудей, слизывая капельки пота с её сильного загорелого тела… Ощущая одновременно радость от обладания этой восхитительной женщиной и боль от того, что переизбыток энергии вот-вот разорвёт тебя на мелкие клочья… И снова, и снова входить в лоно, слыша шлепки влажных тел друг о друга. Из последних сил сдерживать себя, добиваясь очередного её вопля. А затем выпустить разом всю энергию, взлетая выше Эвереста и крича от переполняющей тебя благодарности… И обессиленно упасть возле прекрасного чуда – женщины, любящей тебя без оглядки на прошлое. Уткнуться лицом в округлое плечо… отдышаться. Увидеть, как в зеркале, пресыщенную улыбку. Ещё разок поцеловать…

На самом деле парень не сдвинулся с места, продолжая почему-то наблюдать за Джесс со стороны.  
А она уже обнажилась до кружевных трусиков, скорее обозначавших вход во врата Рая, чем скрывающих его.  
Ой, блин!.. Сэм почувствовал, как в паху всё скрутило от сладкой боли предвкушения, как напрягся и вздыбился член. И во рту пересохло… Но вот же он, совсем рядом – освежающий источник для погибающего от жажды!

Парень попытался сделать шаг к крыльцу, но ноги не слушались, словно прибитые к земле. И как он ни рвался, отодрать подошвы не сумел. Что за гадство?!  
А за это время за окном произошли перемены.  
Джессика, скорее всего направлявшаяся в душ, вдруг остановилась и будто к чему-то прислушалась. К чему-то, что было недоступно слуху Сэма. Вот она обернулась и в упор взглянула на Винчестера (тот отчаянно замахал руками – стыдясь своего положения угодившей на липучку мухи и одновременно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание), но, кажется, вообще его не видела. Пожав плечами, девушка натянула через голову одну из поношенных сэмовых рубашек (полы болтались почти у колен), прошла к двери и выглянула наружу.

Тут парень с ужасом обнаружил невесть откуда взявшееся грязно-серое облачко, зависшее прямо над головой любимой. Очень такое приметное. Хорошо знакомое. Являющееся в самых жутких кошмарах.  
\- Джесс, нет! Назад!! Беги назад!!.  
Облачко резко спикировало вниз…

…И Сэм, содрогнувшись, проснулся от собственного дикого вопля, в холодном поту, с бешено колотящимся о рёбра сердцем.  
\- Это всего лишь сон… просто кошмарный сон, - уговаривал себя парень. Но понял: без успокоительного не обойтись. 

Поднялся, на ватных ногах добрался до кухни, налил полстакан вискаря и одним большим глотком осушил его. Потёр разрывающуюся от боли голову (после жутких сновидений всегда так случалось). Тяжело опустился на стул, опустошённо глядя перед собой.  
«Охренеть можно… Я так свихнусь с этими дурацкими предчувствиями… Вот будет радость для Дина – навещать меня в психушке!..»

Видения возникали хаотически и непредсказуемо. Долгое время ему ничего такого страшного не снилось (с того самого дня, как злой дух чуть не прикончил паренька, но совместными усилиями братьев сам был уничтожен) – и вот опять!  
Нет, с Джесс не может случиться ничего дурного! Он же завязал с охотой и вечными гонками из штата в штат. Пусть вон Дин с отцом истребляют гадов, коли им уж так неймётся. А он…  
Нет, конечно же, это просто дурной сон…

Парень хлебнул прямо из бутылки, отставил почти ополовиненную. Наконец-то ощутив, что весь взмок от ужаса, брезгливо поморщился (охнув от очередной пульсации боли). Добрёл до душа, скинул одежду прямо на пол, включил холодную воду (раньше это помогало избавиться от приступов). Ёжась и чертыхаясь, вымылся. Вернулся к своей родной постели, заглотил пару таблеток аспирина, свалился ничком… и вырубился окончательно. Даже если что и снилось, он не запомнил.

С утра, обнаружив в зеркале помятое, усталое лицо с потухшим взглядом, Сэм буркнул:  
\- Зашибись, какой красавчик!  
Ничего не хотелось делать и никуда не ходить. Но в колледже скоро начинались лекции по истории искусства, куда записалась Джесс. Значит, они увидятся, и он наконец-то узнает истину. 

Обжигаясь, Сэм пил крепкий горький кофе, дожёвывая вчерашний бутерброд. Допив, бросил посуду в мойке, быстренько почистил зубы, привёл себя в более-менее относительный порядок и выскочил на улицу.  
\- Привет, Сэмюэль, как дела?  
Хрипловатый, надтреснутый голос соседа слева заставил притормозить и обернуться.

Бывший военный, далеко за семьдесят, с выбеленными временем, поредевшими волосами, вечно поджатыми (будто в неодобрении) губами, но с цепким взглядом всё подмечающих глаз. Таким парень увидел его впервые, таким он оставался и сейчас.

\- Добрый день, мистер Браун. – И, поддавшись эмоции: - Вы Джесску вчера не видели?  
Реакция мужчины немало изумила. Поскольку, недовольно проскрипев: «Стану я ещё смотреть за всякими, кто сюда шляется!» - старик резво захромал к себе.  
Подняв брови и приоткрыв рот, Сэм проводил его недоумённым взором, бормотнул: «Ну и кто из нас псих?» - и двинулся по своим делам.

День прошёл ни шатко, ни валко.  
Джессика так и не объявилась, и всё валилось из рук. Лекции он отсидел с трудом, пропуская мимо ушей рассказываемое преподавателем. Страх и тревога грызли изнутри, не давая сосредоточиться. Она была его надёжным якорем. А без неё он опять падал в мир чудовищ, откуда бежал всю свою сознательную жизнь…

\- Сэмми, мальчик, здравствуй, милый! – приторно-слащавый голосок.  
Ох, вот только этого не доставало!  
Как бы ни хотелось сделать вид, что он оглох и ослеп, и пройти мимо, но парень вынужден был остановиться и с самой любезно-вымученной улыбкой отозваться:  
\- Здравствуйте, мисс Роуз. Как поживаете?  
Потому, что не ответить означало если и не подписать себе смертный приговор, то уж дурную славу заработать точно. А это куда страшнее честного выстрела в лицо.

Роуз Эбвайзер – сухощавая, маленькая, с кокетливо завитыми кудряшками и ярко подведёнными глазами и ртом, неопределённого возраста, никогда не бывавшая замужем – являлась самой ярой сплетницей и фанаткой здорового питания в городке. А ещё она запала на Сэма и всеми правдами и неправдами пыталась затащить к себе в дом под предлогом угостить каким-нибудь очередным «шедевром». Пока все атаки успешно отбивались.

\- Какой вежливый мальчик! Всем бы быть такими. – А глазки бегают туда-сюда, жадно ощупывают его тело, лапают, раздевают донага. Липкий, грязный взгляд, после которого Сэм подолгу оттирается в душе, брезгливо морщась и кривясь. – Может, заглянешь на минутку? Я тут новый рецепт решила опробовать…

«Вот и началось, - обречённо подумал парень. – Похотливая сука делает новый заход! Да за что же такое наказание?!»  
Да, конечно, он знал: для своих лет (а ему уже девятнадцать, не мальчик!) выглядит слишком юным и хрупким – с этими пушистыми волосами, ямочками на щеках, когда улыбается, загорающимися в глазах солнышками на свету, длинными густыми ресницами, тонкой талией. 

Но внешность обманчива, в чём убедились раздосадованные и разозлённые ухажёры, когда Джессика предпочла их ему. Решив поучить «девчонку» уму-разуму, они наткнулись на яростное сопротивление. Спасибо Дину, жёсткие удары, попадающие точно в цель, и гибкое, стремительное тело позволили не только выстоять в драке, но и завоевать уважение у однокурсников. После этого у Сэма появилось много знакомых, а некоторые стали и добрыми друзьями. 

Так вот, зная о своей привлекательности, он ни за какие коврижки не собирался становиться чьей бы то ни было игрушкой для сексуальных утех. Пусть даже и для одной из самых влиятельных матрон.  
\- Большое спасибо, мисс Роуз, но я только что поел, - вежливо, но непреклонно отозвался парень. – Извините.  
\- Очень жаль, - огорчилась та.  
\- А Вы случайно Джессику не видели? – вырвалось у него.  
\- Джессику?! – Если это и игра, то уж больно реалистичная. На такое она вряд ли способна по большому счёту. – Ты никак завёл себе зверушку, хитрюга? А знаешь ли, дорогой, что здешними правилами запрещено держать дома животных?  
\- Да что Вы! Конечно, нет! Это моя девушка.  
\- Шутишь, милый? – Роуз прищурилась, будто брала его на мушку. – А кто, сладенький, на прошлой неделе клятвенно обещал: дескать, никого и никогда?!  
Сэм ощутил, как запылали щёки. Какого рожна он успел такого наболтать? Да ещё кому – законченной стерве!  
\- Простите, я… я…  
\- Да ладно, я же понимаю – дело молодое! – величаво отмахнулась она. Но было отчётливо видно: сплетня скоро облетит всю округу. И обрастёт такими подробностями, что – мама, не горюй…

Наверное, стоило её чем-нибудь задобрить, но в голове билась единственная мысль: какая демонская сволочь устроила подобную подлянку?! Где искать любимую девушку? Если б она была мертва, он бы наверняка это почувствовал. Значит, Джесс жива. И прямая его обязанность – отыскать и спасти её!

Дома Сэм задерживаться не стал, понимая: даст слабину – упьётся вусмерть от тревоги и одиночества.  
Наскоро сбросил сообщение брату, дождался ответа. На сердце полегчало: Дин всегда знает, что делать. Но сидеть сложа руки – не выход из создавшегося положения. Необходимо действовать! 

Перебрав оружие, Сэм собрал всё необходимое в дорожную сумку. Выгнал из гаража подержанный Форд Фокус и, не оглядываясь, покатил прочь.  
Он никогда и никому не рассказывал об очередной своей странной способности – находить людей, если те ещё живы и близки ему (а кто может быть ближе брата и невесты?). Просто надо очень сильно сосредоточиться. И чтобы никто не мешал…  
Таким вот образом Сэм в своё время спас брата, зато сам угодил под раздачу и чуть не погиб. Правда, в подобных ситуациях «чуть» не считается.

Совершенно необъяснимо: почему никто не помнит Джесску? Она ведь здесь жила долгое время, гораздо дольше, чем сам Винчестер… Как так случилось, что память стёрта у всех, кроме него? Неужто здесь поработал Желтоглазый? Или какой другой демон приложил лапу? Но ведь подобного прежде не было… Зачем им девушка?

Вопросы роились, как мухи над падалью, терзая и мучая, пока Сэм гнал машину по просёлку меж кукурузных полей. Его целью был лесок, маячивший на горизонте. Туда редко кто захаживал, а значит – существовал шанс «докричаться» до любимой, хотя бы узнать, в каком направлении искать.

Вместе со страхом из глубин души поднималась волна холодной злобы. Ну вот почему какие-то уроды живут себе и не чешутся, а чистые сердцем люди исчезают, погибают? За что такая несправедливость?!

К лесу Сэм подъехал в начинающихся сумерках с убеждением: если Бог, глядя на всё это, молчит и ничего не предпринимает, тогда должен что-то делать сам человек. Спасать, беречь, любить и защищать. Иначе даже грядущий Апокалипсис покажется всего-навсего он-лайн игрой – жутковатой, но уже не раз пройденной.

Заглушив мотор, парень минуты три приходил в себя, успокаиваясь и настраиваясь на нужный лад. В разболтанном состоянии ничего путного не получится. А он обязан отыскать её с первой попытки… Присел на капот, закрыл глаза, рисуя перед внутренним взором такой родной, близкий, любимый образ, знакомый до последней родинки под левой грудью.

«Дорогая… милая… радость моя, откликнись! Куда мне бежать за тобой?»  
«Помоги… любимый…» - чуть слышным шёпотом, дуновением ветерка коснулось уха.  
«Дай хоть намёк, где ты?» - взмолился он.  
«Вяз… кладбище… Помоги!..»

Форд обиженно рявкнул и подпрыгнул, когда хозяин бросил его с места в карьер. Но парень безжалостно пресёк все попытки мотора заглохнуть. И машина на бешеной скорости рванула вперёд.

Время поджимало. Но Сэм точно знал, куда мчится. Заброшенное кладбище с просевшими могилами и покосившимися крестами, сплошь заросшее бурьяном, производило гнетущее впечатление.

По слухам, там когда-то находилась деревушка переселенцев, которые воевали за территорию с индейцами. Битва шла с переменным успехом. Но нашёлся хитрец, который сказал: «Давайте сделаем вид, будто желаем заключить перемирие. А когда краснокожие придут, мы их отравим». Так они и поступили. Но, умирая в страшных муках, шаман проклял коварных бледнолицых. От того ли, нет ли, однако, в ту же ночь разразилась ужасная гроза. Посёлок полыхал, как единый погребальный костёр. Никому не удалось спастись.  
После этого ни единый смельчак не решался селиться на проклятом месте, хотя от пепелища не сохранилось даже уголька.

Подспудно у Сэма теплилась робкая надежда: вот девушка спасена, они приезжают домой – и всё возвращается на круги своя. Люди снова вспоминают то, что злой волей было вычеркнуто из памяти. И по-прежнему потечёт тихая, мирная, обыденная жизнь.  
Ох, как же он заблуждался!..

К сухому дереву с выжженной молнией сердцевиной парень постарался подкрасться как можно незаметнее. Это оказалось возможным только потому, что похититель увлёкся проводимым ритуалом и не замечал ничего вокруг, слишком уверенный: его здесь не найдут. А самоуверенность, как известно, до добра не доводит.

Девушка в глубоком обмороке обвисла в путах. Её бедные нежные руки были прикручены к стволу высоко над головой, а глаза и рот закрывали повязки. Выпачканные в земле волосы спадали на лицо слипшимися прядями.

Молодчик кивнул, то ли соглашаясь с собственными мыслями, то ли одобряя свои действия, и поднял с ближайшего надгробия длинный нож с зазубренным лезвием… В последнее мгновение он услышал шорох за спиной, начал оборачиваться, но было уже поздно. Сэм сильным толчком сбил его с ног, и оба рухнули наземь.

Противник был раза в два мощнее Винчестера, и последнему точно пришлось бы несладко в драке. Но, во-первых, сработал фактор неожиданности. А во-вторых, падая, похититель неслабо приложился к каменному надгробию. В локте противно хрустнула кость, пальцы разжались, нож улетел в сторону.

Мужик (не старый, к тридцатнику, наверное) на секунду потерял ориентацию от пронзительной боли. Тут уж Сэм не промешкал. Кулаки так и замелькали в воздухе, не давая врагу опомниться, разбивая, уничтожая ненавистную рожу (ну пусть лицо – до сего момента достаточно симпатичное, с оливковой кожей, щегольскими усиками, носом с чуть заметной горбинкой и тёмными глазами), пока она не превратилась в один сплошной кровоподтёк. Глаза заплыли, губы стали плоскими лепёшками, часть зубов выбита.

Парня остановило только то, что он жаждал узнать: зачем? Зачем красть девушку и устраивать здесь нечто, очень напоминающее жертвоприношение? Кому предназначалась жертва? Лишь поэтому враг пока оставался в живых.

С затаённым удовлетворением пнув поверженного противника в бок ногой в тяжёлом армейском ботинке и оставив в бессознательном состоянии, Сэм бегом бросился к дереву. Придерживая любимую, перерезал стягивающие её запястья верёвки, содрал с осунувшегося, побледневшего, словно выцветшего лица Джессики тряпки, ласково приговаривая:  
\- Не бойся, милая… Всё уже позади… Я с тобой, родная… Ничего не бойся.  
\- Сэм!!

В этом коротком возгласе переплелась вся гамма чувств: от ужаса до безмерного счастья. Правда, на мгновение проглянуло в глубине её глаз нечто тёмное, порочное, но тут же пропало. Сэм решил: показалось.

А дальше парень сидел, укачивая, убаюкивая вздрагивающую, всхлипывающую девушку. Она с силой вжималась в его грудь, цепляясь за отвороты куртки, и рыдала от облегчения. Пока наконец не затихла, тяжело дыша и по-прежнему цепляясь за единственную надёжную опору в жизни.

\- Убей демоницу!  
Парень, опомнившись, вскинул голову.  
Из-под заплывших век за ним наблюдали ясные глаза, которые умоляли, требовали, приказывали: убей!  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, милая, - пообещал Сэм. – Только вот разберусь с этой мразью!  
Джессика на удивление покорно разрешила разжать свои похолодевшие пальчики и осталась стоять на коленях, опустив голову и завесив лицо спутанными волосами. Будто лишилась разом всех сил.  
\- Что тебе нужно, урод, от моей девушки?!  
С угрозой и подозрением взирая на противника с высоты своего немалого росточка, парень оставался напряжённым и готовым в любую секунду кинуться в драку.  
\- Убей, - прошамкал мужик, настаивая на своём. – Она – зло.  
\- Думаю, это ты – зло! – вскинулся Сэм. Джессика – неприкосновенна! – Видать, свой трухлявый сучок пристроить решил, а она не дала! И ты, погань, вздумал отомстить! Ведь так? Так?!  
Он чуть не сорвался на крик, опомнился и замолчал, лишь раздражённо сжимая и разжимая кулаки да хмурясь. Ему было хреново, мерзко и тошно. Коли уж люди начали превращаться в монстров, значит, конец света не за горами.  
\- Нет, нет. – Если б мог, похититель, наверное, замахал бы руками. – Упаси, Господь. Я бы не притронулся к этой… - Наткнувшись на недобрый взгляд, не стал уточнять, продолжив речь. – Подсела к отцу в баре. Сказала: дескать, потерялась. Он, конечно, не слишком-то поверил, но привёл домой. Сильный, здоровый мужчина в расцвете сил. – По подбородку текла кровь из порезанных дёсен и языка, но говорящий, казалось, не замечал этого. Он жаждал выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции: страх, вину, гнев и боль. – Когда я нашёл его, это был скелет, обтянутый кожей! Тварь выпила его досуха! И тебя…  
\- Нет, не верю! – выкрикнул, перебивая невнятный монолог, Сэм. – Она не могла!.. Только не она…  
\- И тебя она приворожила, мальчик… Да и меня хотела, но днём сука не так сильна. Я сумел её стреножить, заткнуть рот… Нельзя её оставлять на свободе, пойми же!

\- Ну хватит милой воркотни. – Низкий голос с бархатистыми нотками заставил сердце младшего Винчестера пропустить удар, а потом заколотиться быстро-быстро. – Пора закругляться.  
В воздухе свистнул тот самый нож с зазубренным лезвием и вонзился бывшему владельцу прямо в адамово яблоко, превратив того в мертвеца.

Опешивший парень обнаружил врага более опытного, чем даже обкурившийся дурью нарк. И это была его собственная девушка. Вернее – её тело, занятое кем-то другим. Кем-то, внушающим ужас.  
\- Где Джессика?!  
\- Тут, красавчик, тут, со мной. Вон в уголочке хнычет… - Она хихикнула. – Кстати, бугай был прав. Я отымела его папашу во все дыры, поскольку была чертовски голодна!  
\- Отпусти мою девушку!  
\- Нет, миленький. Она, может, с удовольствием бы приняла участие в нашем развлечении, но сегодня ты только мой.

Свет полной луны коснулся её бледного лица. И навстречу ему полыхнули чёрным с алыми крапинками глаза. Знакомые губы улыбались, но это была усмешка хищника перед замершей жертвой. Некоторые черты проступили резче, другие как бы стёрлись, а потому само лицо приобрело похотливо-дикое выражение.

Но Сэм, не дрогнув, встретил внимательный взгляд твари. Он хотел спасти Джесску, а ради этого готов был отдать многое, если не всё.  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Как и ты: есть, пить, размножаться. Меня в вас привлекает сила и сияние души. Чем оно ярче, тем больше пищи. Твой свет почти ослепляет – я смогу насытиться надолго. И накормить дитя…  
\- Отпусти Джессику, и я по доброй воле поделюсь с тобой силой! – предложил парень.  
\- Нет! – тварь почти мурлыкала. – Но мы можем заключить сделку: если продержишься до рассвета, я верну Джессику. Согласен?  
Он, не колеблясь, протянул ей руку.  
\- Да.  
\- Вот и чудненько.

Так уж случилось, что, сбежав из-под надзора, Сэм долгое время скитался один, не желая ни коим образом привлекать к себе внимание ни отца, ни брата. Подворовывал, мухлевал в играх, иногда внаглую пользовался своим почти девчоночьим обаянием.

К тому времени младенческая пухлощёкость (каковую парнишка терпеть не мог) прошла. И довольно часто на него стали поглядывать с определённым интересом и даже неприкрытым вожделением как женщины, так и мужчины. Но до поры, до времени мальчишке удавалось выкрутиться, не дать себя вовлечь в сексуальные игрища. Однако, всякому везению рано или поздно наступает конец.

Однажды, когда Сэм завис у игровых автоматов, на плечо ему опустилась тяжёлая лапища, и хриплый, прокуренный бас (в нос сразу шибануло крутым перегаром) выдал:  
\- Вот ты и попался, дружок!  
Паренёк рванулся, но цепкие пальцы не отпускали, переместившись на предплечье.  
\- Давно наблюдал за тобой, птенчик. И, думаю, твой мягонький зад как раз подойдёт для моего сластолюбца… О-о, да ты и драться умеешь? Ох, как это меня заводит!  
От пинка в коленную чашечку красномордый толстяк на удивление резво увернулся, зато заломил руку мальчишке так, что тот застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Уж объезжу я тебя, жеребёночек! Обожаю укрощать строптивцев – из них самые лучшие подстилки получаются…

Неужели попался?! Папа, Дин, помогите! Ну хоть кто-нибудь!.. Нет, они далеко и не услышат… Может, притвориться, будто сдался, а на улице улучить момент и дать дёру? Вдруг краснорожий ослабит хватку? Или ещё какой случай подвернётся?.. Господи, если ты есть, не дай извращенцу меня поиметь!! Пожалуйста, ну что тебе стоит?!  
Сдавив предплечье точно железными тисками, толстяк потянул свою жертву к выходу. Как на грех, никого поблизости не было.

Откуда взялась эта женщина, Сэм не понял. Вот только что помещение пустовало, мальчишка готов поклясться. А вот – стоит напротив. Высокая, черноволосая, прямая, как стилет, и такая же холодная. Точёные черты лица будто вырезаны изо льда. Наглухо застёгнутое длинное струящееся платье, туфли на высоченном каблуке (тут не каждый равновесие-то удержит, поразился паренёк, а женщина двигалась бесшумно и грациозно).  
\- Мы же вроде договаривались, Рамон: ты мои игрушки не трогаешь!

Если бы голос мог резать, как бритва, жирдяй точно на месте истёк бы кровью. Но и без того Рамон заметно содрогнулся, хватка ослабла. От толстяка пахнуло не то, что страхом, - смертельным ужасом. Хотя в руках у женщины оружия не наблюдалось. Да и вообще – она не сделала ни одного лишнего движения.  
\- Я не знал, что он – твой, Джана. Забирай на здоровье!

Сэм вывернулся из-под потной ручищи и попятился от обоих подальше.  
\- Спасибо, мэм, - сглотнув слюну, поблагодарил парнишка, с мстительным удовлетворением глядя, как Рамон убирается прочь, точно побитая собака. – Так я пойду?  
\- Малыш, кажется, не слышал, что я сказала. Ты – мой.  
\- Вот уж чёрта с два!

Сэм отпрыгнул назад, развернулся и кинулся бежать… да только ноги вдруг заплелись. Он рухнул ничком, едва успев подставить руку, чтобы не расшибить лицо о каменный пол.  
\- Ай-я-яй, дорогой. Вынуждаешь применять силу? Думала, ты поумнее будешь, - ядовито заметила Джана, возвышаясь над ним статуей. – Я ведь могу и вернуть Рамона… Так кого выбираешь?  
\- Вас, мэм.  
\- Слова не мальчика, но мужа. – Тень улыбки скользнула по её узким губам. – Поднимайся – и идём.

Невидимые путы исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились. Сэм осторожно встал, лизнул ссадину на ладони и поплёлся за женщиной, которая уже успела, громко цокая каблуками, отойти на приличное расстояние, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Её дом находился в глубине запущенной, заросшей колючим кустарником и ежевикой аллеи и больше походил на крепость – массивное, мрачное серое здание со стрельчатыми окнами.

\- Я всё равно сбегу!  
Вольготно расположившаяся на широком диване Джана с холодным безразличием посмотрела на стоявшего напротив паренька, как на поднадоевший предмет обстановки. Вроде и мешает, но выбросить жалко.  
\- Можешь попробовать. Только не советую… Вот что, малыш, ты пробудешь здесь ровно столько, сколько я захочу. Мне нужен мальчик на побегушках. Ну, и ещё для секса… - Она приподняла холёную руку, предвидя его протест. – Я не стану насиловать тебя, ты сам попросишь меня о милости. А заодно, глядишь, кое-чему научишься, коли не дурак… Ладно, пока можешь перевести дух. Твоя комната – слева в конце коридора.

Впервые с тех пор, как Сэм себя помнил, у него была собственная комната. С мягкой кроватью. Вся выдержанная в тёмно-бордовых с золотом тонах, отчего-то вызывающих тревожное впечатление. А колыхающиеся занавески – золото с оранжевыми вкраплениями – казались пламенем костра. Причём почему-то не обыкновенного, походного, а инквизиторского, на котором сжигали ведьм.

Три долгих месяца, проведённых у Джаны (на самом деле – Джоанны; а фамилия… Да на фига она сдалась, когда мальчишка не собирался ни за какие блага мира больше сюда возвращаться?), показались Сэму веками, заполненными сладостной болью и жестокой нежностью.

Джоанна держала слово. Ни разу не взяла его против воли. Но сотней способов доводила до умопомрачения. Когда парнишка кричал и плакал, требуя, прося, умоляя освободить от переизбытка энергии, которой умелые действия не давали выхода. Лишь насладившись его стонами и слезами, она языком, губами, пальцами или как-то иначе дарила взрывную разрядку. После Сэм ощущал себя выжатой половой тряпкой. И каждый раз если не на теле, то на душе оставалась очередная отметина.

Когда женщина бывала довольна (и такое случалось), она учила, как доставлять женщине удовольствие, где расположены самые чувствительные точки на её теле. Как продлевать собственный путь к экстазу. И вообще, как привлечь к себе внимание любой красотки или проигнорировать призыв так, чтоб не обидеть…

Нельзя сказать, будто Сэм покорно ожидал очередной пытки ласками. Он и впрямь дважды пытался сбежать – в первую же ночь и как-то поутру, когда хозяйка нежилась в ванной, - и оба раза не добирался даже до середины аллеи. Лёгкое жжение в груди нарастало, усиливалось. И словно вспыхивал огонь, испепеляющий внутренности, плавящий кости. Язычки пламени плясали на коже; глаза от ужасающей боли чуть ли не вылезали из орбит. Мальчишка выл, срывая голос. И терял сознание…  
…А приходил в себя в постели. С чистой, нетронутой огнём кожей. Не ощущая никакого жжения. Словно всё происходило просто в кошмарном сне. Но он ведь знал: случившееся – правда…

Но вот однажды Джоанна сказала:  
\- Я получила то, что хотела. Можешь валить на все четыре стороны.  
И равнодушно отвернулась, показывая: разговор окончен.

Сэм был безумно счастлив снова оказаться на улице. Однако, стыдился посмотреть людям в глаза. Считал себя нечистым. Казалось, будто на теле, на самом видном месте появилось клеймо порочности (и так продолжалось, пока Джессика искренней любовью, нежностью, безудержной жизнерадостностью не залечила его душевные раны). И если хотел разрядки, то покупал проститутку.

Но вот странность: с той поры ни один извращенец – любитель порнухи, малолеток, садо-мазо – ни разу не пытался его поиметь. Словно что-то их отталкивало…  
Тогда же, кстати, начали появляться сны о чужих смертях. Правда, очень редкие и не слишком внятные. До поры, до времени паренёк не связывал их с реальностью…

Ледяные пальцы резко рванули рубашку – и все пуговицы полетели в темноту. Толчок – и парень уже лежит на спине. Вообще без одежды. А Джессика – или та тварь, что поселилась в её теле, - грубо, как животное, оседлала его, добиваясь отклика. Кусая, царапая, сдавливая и урча – да так, что волей-неволей его член стал наливаться силой, подниматься.

Пускай даже такие действия были Сэму не по нутру, он намеревался честно исполнить свою часть сделки. Ведь где-то здесь, совсем рядом – кажется, только руку протянуть – томилась в заключении любимая. Он никогда бы не бросил её в беде. Как, впрочем, и она его.  
«Милая, только не сдавайся! Ты сильная, ты справишься. Только держись!»

Утробно рыча, тварь всё глубже и быстрее насаживала себе на вздыбившееся копьё Винчестера, будто намеревалась пронзить себя насквозь. В этом соитии не было ни нежности, ни радости – одна сплошная похоть.  
После разрядки Сэм ощутил холодок под кожей и некий упадок сил и одновременно – как потеплело тело суккуба (теперь он вспомнил: именно так называлось существо, питающееся исключительно сексуальной энергией и легко опустошающее человека досуха. Только – где же крылья? Или источники просто-напросто врут?). Хорошо понимая, что на подобной скорости долго не продержится (да и кто способен?), парень решил чуток перевести дух.  
\- Теперь я сверху, - заявил он.  
Глаза демоницы полыхнули алым.  
\- Пытаешься выиграть время? Ну попробуй.  
«Джесс, я люблю только тебя. И тебя сейчас обнимаю и целую.»  
Его язык в эту минуту следовал от пупка к промежности, опушённой светлой мягкой порослью.  
\- Охх! О-охх!  
Под умелыми руками женщина извивалась, выгибалась, вскрикивала от наслаждения. А когда кончик языка пощекотал чувствительный бугорок, проникнув меж половых губ, заорала в голос… При этом толика тепла вновь вернулась к Сэму.  
\- Да! О, да! Возьми меня!  
Пальцы, точно когти, впились в его плечи, притягивая ближе…ещё ближе… и вот он опять на спине, а она скачет сверху. Волосы разметались, губа закушена, пальцы теперь играются с коричневатыми сосками…

Чёрт! Да Сэм уже и не помнил, сколько поз они перепробовали: и сзади, и спереди, и лёжа боком, и валетом. Разве что не стояли на голове… Он то выигрывал немного энергии, то вновь проигрывал. Парень всё-таки был обыкновенным человеком, а не сверхъестественным существом.

В голове мутилось, перед глазами плавал туман. Он попросту терял силы. И если ещё мог рассмотреть, то и плоть. Появились морщины, кожа стала дряблой, щёки ввалились, донимал холод. Винчестер держался на одном упрямстве. До рассвета недалеко. Он должен спасти девушку.

Псевдо-Джессика, кожа которой сияла изнутри, а в глазах полыхало пламя, восседала у него на животе, подогнув колени. Склонившись вперёд, она водила острым ноготком вокруг его сосков и томно улыбалась.  
\- Ты такой сильный, страстный, сладкий, - почти мурлыкала демоница. – Редко, кому удавалось удивить меня. А вот ты сумел… Я довольна, сыта. И дитя станет сильным. И о тебе будет помнить, обещаю… Знаешь, мне совсем не хочется убивать тебя, правда. Даже жаль… Но придётся. Я не оставляю свидетелей живыми.

Пригнувшись ниже, она слизнула капельки пота и крови из царапин на теле молодого мужчины.  
\- А Джесс?  
\- Я же обещала: вернётся, но ничего не вспомнит… до срока, - она загадочно усмехнулась. Но вдруг резко выпрямилась, насторожившись.

Где-то резко заглох звук мотора, хлопнула дверца. Знакомый голос заорал:  
\- Сэмми! Чёрт возьми, где ты?  
«Дин, братишка. Как же ты вовремя! И… лучше бы совсем не появлялся. Не хочу, чтоб ты видел меня сейчас…»  
\- Ты нарушил договор! – в ярости суккуб не говорила, а шипела. – Я тебя убью!.. Нет, сперва его…  
В последнее мгновение Сэм умудрился обхватить ногу твари обеими руками, тормозя разгон.  
\- Нет, не трогай его! Он ничего не знает!  
Извернувшись, существо махнуло скрюченной лапой с отросшими ногтями, вспоров щёку и войдя в плечо парня на всю глубину. Монстр рванул лапу – хрустнула, ломаясь, ключица…  
Сэм застонал, но не разжал рук. Пусть его убьют, но только Дин тут ни при чём. Он не позволит этому чудовищу причинить вред брату, пока может сражаться.  
\- Джесс! Джесс, ты сильная – борись же! Ты победишь, только не сдавайся! Эта гадина не могла поглотить тебя целиком. Джесс, услышь меня! – еле уловимое сипение вырывалось из пересохшей глотки, пока взбешённая суккуб драла его плоть в клочья.  
А потом раздался выстрел. Взвизгнула тварь.  
И навалилась удушающая тьма.

Очнулся Сэм на своей кровати. Что было не совсем понятно: ведь он точно помнил, как потерял сознание на…  
Боже, Джесс!!

Резко повернувшись, он охнул (повреждённая ключица даже в тугой повязке давала о себе знать), чем разбудил дремавшего в кресле старшего брата.  
\- Ты жив? Вот здорово! – на лице Дина вспыхнула нечастая восторженная улыбка. – Я уж подумал: кранты тебе. Ан нет: когда погань сдохла, раны стали затягиваться. И так быстро, просто чудеса!.. Но я вспомнил страничку из дневника: если суккуба убить на теле жертвы, пока та жива, энергия вновь возвращается к прежнему носителю. Так что тебе повезло, Саманта!  
\- А Джессика? – ещё надеясь на чудо и пропустив подначку мимо ушей, спросил Сэм.

Дин посерьёзнел, зелёные глаза потемнели.  
\- Знаешь, ты мой единственный брат, моя семья. И моя обязанность – защищать тебя… пусть даже от тебя самого… Если вдруг опять придётся выбирать – я выберу тебя. – Взъерошив и без того торчащие вихры, предложил: - Хочешь – я уеду.

Голос дрогнул, на мгновение он отвёл глаза... Когда пришлось отрубить суке башку, Дин хотел для верности и сжечь труп. Но тело за считанные минуты истаяло, превратившись в кожу и кости. И тогда обнаружилось… Впрочем, нет, никогда малой от него не узнает, что убитая тварь оказалась беременной. 

Сэм некоторое время молчал, рассматривая что-то на потолке. Перевёл помрачневший взгляд на брата. Казалось, за пару дней парень повзрослел разом лет на десять.  
\- Не знаю, сумею ли забыть то, что ты сотворил. Но не мне прощать или не прощать, Дин: на твоём месте я, думаю, поступил бы точно так же… Слушай, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь, где… - Он задохнулся от горечи, сглотнул. – Ну, в общем, возьми с собой! Я не могу тут жить. Без неё, без нас вместе… Я точно свихнусь, представляя, как какая-нибудь мразь вновь и вновь вселяется в её тело, и не имея возможности остановить это!.. Дин, я тоже стану охотиться. Пусть хоть кому-то повезёт в этом мире!  
\- Конечно, Сэмми, всё, что ни попросишь, - Дин снова широко улыбнулся. – Теперь ты точно не пропадёшь, братишка. Я за тобой присмотрю.


End file.
